The Truth Untold
by SakuraiKawAai
Summary: Semuanya akan ia lakukan hanya untuk melihat orang itu tersenyum. Bahkan jika ia harus pergi, bahkan jika menyakiti dirinya sendiri dapat membuat orang itu bahagia akan ia lakukan. "Sebanyak apapun luka yang kau berikan. Aku akan tetap menunggumu. Hanya satu yang kuinginkan yaitu maaf darimu."
1. Chapter 1

●The Truth Untold●

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : Sasufemnaru

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

WARNING!

TYPO BERTEBARAN ; NO EYD ; Female naruto ; No yaoi ;

Cerita abal-abal ;

Ide iseng asal jadi ?

DLDR ?

#Error404#

Seorang gadis sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman rumah sakit. Namanya Naruto Namikaze, seorang gadis 16 tahun yang menderita Kanker Paru-Paru. Wajah pucatnya masih terlihat cantik bahkan tidak ada kesedihan yang terpancar darinya. Ia tersenyum sambil terus mendorong kakinya agar ayunan itu tetap mengayun tinggi.

"Naru-chan waktunya diperiksa." Ucap seorang perawat.

"Ha'i" Naruto segera turun dari ayunan lalu mengikuti perawat itu.

"Ne Naru, keadaanmu sudah membaik sekarang. Besok kau bisa pulang." Ucap seorang dokter muda yang dikenal Naruto sebagai dokter Kabuto.

"Benarkah Nii-ssan? Wahh..Naru tidak sabar buat sekolah lagi." Ungkapnya bahagia. Dokter itu tersenyum lembut lalu membelai lembut kepala Pasien yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu.

"Naru meskipun kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang, tapi ingat kau itu masih belum pulih total. Jangan melakukan kegiatan yang berat ok?" Nasehat Dokter Kabuto yang diberi balasan cengiran gadis itu.

#Error404#

Naruto hari ini keluar dari Rumah sakit. Sudah seminggu ia dirawat disana tanpa ada yang tahu bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Kini ia berada di apartemen miliknya. Dari satu tahun yang lalu dirinya memutuskan pergi dari rumah orang tuanya. Bukan tanpa alasan, dia hanya lelah berada disana. Keluarganya selalu menyalahkannya atas kematian Saudara kembarnya, Menma.

Naruto termenung, ia mengingat kembali kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Peristiwa terburuk sepanjang hidupnya, yang membuatnya kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

Flashback on

Malam itu keluarga Namikaze sedang mengadakan acara ulang tahun untuk anak kembar mereka, Menma dan Naruto yang ke 13 tahun. Klan-klan terhormat dan pembisnis ternama turut hadir dalam acara itu. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja, semuanya turut bahagia dalam pesta besar pesta berakhir dan semua tamu beserta keluarga Namikaze beranjak dari gedung itu.

"Menma Naruto masuklah ke mobil lebih dulu." Ucap Ayahnya.

"Ha'i" balas keduanya.

Naruto berjalan menunduk sembari memainkan sebuah cincin pemberian dari Menma. Menmapun tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya yang sedang berbunga-bunga akibat pemberian kecil darinya.

"Ne Naru, kalau sudah besar nanti kita harus tetap bersama ne?" Kata Menma. Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Dalam sedih maupun senang kita akan tetap bersama. Meskipun kita nanti sudah menikah." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ne Nii-chan. Naru janji." Balas Naruto lalu memeluk Menma dengan erat. Tiba-tiba cincin di jari Naruto terlepas dan menggelinding ke jalan. Naruto yang panik segera melepas pelukan hangat mereka dan berlari mengikuti cincinnya.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Menma yang melihat adiknya berlari ketengah jalan. Menma yang melihat sebuah mobil melaju ke arah adiknya, segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan sang adik. Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan cincinnya segera memasangnya kembali. Tetapi sebuah pelukan erat dan hantaman pada tubuhnya membuatnya kaku.

'Tidak mungkin'

Setelah berguling beberapa kali, pelukan itu terlepas. Menma tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Naruto yang sadar akan keadaan mereka kini mulai meneteskan airmatanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dicengkramnya erat kemeja kakaknya itu.

Sebelah tangan Menma terangkat menghapus air mata Naruto.

"Untunglah kau selamat Naru-chan." Ucapnya pelan.

"Nii-chan..hikss maafkan Naru hikss bertahnlah" Kata Naru yang masih berurai air mata.

"Aku menyayangimu Na-ru..ba..ha..gialah.. ne." Menma tersenyum manis. Perlahan kedua saphire itu tertutup untuk selamanya. Naruto Mati rasa, kedua saphire indahnya menatap kosong kakak kembarnya. Tubuhnya membeku.

"MENMAAAAAA!" Terakhir dia ingat teriakan nyaring ibunya sebelum kegelapan menghampirinya.

Setelah hari itu, Naruto tidak pernah merasa bahagia. Ia dibenci semua orang.

FLASHBACK END

"ne Nii-chan aku sudah berjanji kan kita akan selalu bersama. Tunggu aku Menma-nii." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus Fotonya bersama Menma dan kedua kakaknya yang lain, Kurama dan Shion.

#Error404#

Konoha International High School adalah sekolah ternama di Negeri Hi. Semua orang dapat bersekolah disana hanya karena dua hal, harta dan prestasi. Naruto beruntung dapat belajar disekolah ini karena kecerdasannya. Ia tidak mau menyusahkan kedua orangtuanya lagi. Meskipun begitu tidak ada yang merendahkannya karena hal itu. Ia patut bersyukur karena disini banyak temannya dari sekolah dasar, sehingga semuanya hampir mengenalnya luar dalam.

Hari ini dua hari telah berlalu dari keluarnya Naruto dari Rumah Sakit. Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke Sekolah, meskipun ia tahu mungkin semester depan beasiswanya akan dicabut karena ia terlalu sering membolos.

"NARUTOOO!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut Merah jambu padanya.

"Sakura.." ucapnya pelan. Sebuah jitakan mendarat di ubun-ubunnya.

"Aww..ittai" gumamnya lirih

"Kau kemana saja ? Satu minggu kau menghilang bodoh." Teriak gadis itu.

"Hahaha..aku berjalan-jalan. Mencari inspirasi hidup saja." Balasnya dengan watadosnya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Alasan bodoh. Ayo ke kelas tidak ada bolos lagi semester ini untukmu Nona Muda." Kata Sakura lalu menjewer telinga Naruto. Menariknya ke kelas mereka tanpa mengindahkan pekikan kesakitan dari Empunya telinga.

Seorang pemuda Tampan, menatap datar kearah pintu kelasnya. Matanya menatap tajam dua orang gadis yang baru masuk ke kelasnya itu. Bukan dua tapi satu, ia hanya menatap Naruto mantan sahabatnya. Mantan sahabat? Ya, dulu mereka berdua dan Menma adalah sahabat sehidup semati tetapi kecelakaan itu membuatnya turut membenci Naruto. Kehilangan Menma membuatnya sangat terpuruk saat itu hingga menumbuhkan benih-benih kebencian pada Naruto, sahabatnya sendiri.

Puk

Sebuah gumpalan kertas jatuh diatas meja Naruto. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang hingga ia menemukan sepasang obsidian memandang tajam kearahnya. Naruto tersenyum kecut yang dibalas Seringaian oleh orang itu, sahabatnya Uciha Sasuke.

'Atap sekolah sepulang sekolah'

Naruto meremas kertas itu menjadi gumpalan bola kertas kembali lalu memasukkanya ke dalam saku blazernya.

'Teme pasti merindukanku khekhe' batinnya miris.

#Error404#

Bel pulang sekolah telah berakhir 40 menit yang lalu. 30 menit Naruto habiskan waktunya di Ruang kepala sekolah mendengarkan wejangan ajaib dari sang Pemimpin sekolah yang sudah tua itu. Bahkan kini ia sudah ditetapkan bukan lagi Siswi beasiswa. Semuanya telah di cabut. Tinggal 3 bulan lagi sebelum semester ini berakhir, berarti ia harus membayarnya agar ia bisa tetap berada disini.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling atap sekolah. Sesuai janjinya dengan sasuke untuk bertemu disini.

"Sasuke" panggilnya membuat sosok yang kini berdiri di pembatas atap menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau ternyata sudah berani terlambat hum?" Katanya datar

Naruto berjalan mendekat. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, ia tidak mampu untuk menatap kedua obsidian yang kini menatapnya.

"Maaf tadi Sarutobi-ssan memanggilku." Jawab Naruto

"Tapi aku lebih dulu mengajakmu kesini brengsek." Teriak Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto tersentak mendengar teriakan yang membuat dadanya ngilu.

"Maaf.." balasnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Sungguh ia tidak suka melihat apapun ekspresi Sasuke kecuali senyumannya. Ia ingin Sasuke yang dulu ceria, cerewet dan manja bukan yang seperti ini. Naruto sebenarnya sangat takut makanya dia selalu diam atas semua perlakuan Uciha bungsu itu.

Brukkk

Sasuke mendorong keras tubuh Naruto hingga terjerembab ke lantai. Dengan santainya Sasuke menendang-nendang kaki Naruto dengan keras. Naruto hanya terdiam meskipun rasanya sakit. Ia menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga.

"Kedua kakimu bodoh. Kaki ini membunuh orang yang berharga untuk kami." Teriak Sasuke.

'Ya benar kaki ini bodoh. Sangat bodoh andai saja aku terlahir lumpuh pasti aku tidak akan berlari ke tengah jalan' batin Naruto pilu.

"Kaki ini juga tidak bisa berlari kencang sehingga aku menunggu disini." Lanjutnya sebelum memberikan tendangan terakhir di kaki Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum senang saat sebuah ide jahat terlintas di otak jeniusnya. Sebuah seriangaian keji itu terlukis lebar di wajahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah sebuah tempat duduk panjang di ujung atap.

"Kemari kau Naruto." Ucapnya lalu duduk di kursi itu. Naruto mencoba berdiri. Meringis pelan menahan sakit di kedua kakinya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Ucapnya yang kini telah berada di samping Sasuke.

"Mendekatlah ada yang ingin kubisikkan." Katanya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai setan melihatnya.

"Kau ingin kita seperti dulu lagi kan?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias. Tentu saja dia ingin kembali bersahabat dengan Sasuke, karena itu salah satu tujuan hidupnya selain memperoleh maaf dari keluarganya.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau melakukan sex denganku? Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku melalui cara lain yang tidak menyakiti dirimu dobe" bisiknya lagi, mencoba meyakinkan Naruto. Tubuh Naruto meremang. Sex? Bagaimana mungkin. Sasuke sahabatnya dan dia takut akan dosa yang akan diterimanya nanti.

Tetapi ini agar Sasuke bisa bahagia dan memuaskan amarahnya. Ya untuk Sasuke. Lagipula bukankah dirinya Mencintai Sasuke? Naruto mencoba menguatkan keputusannya.

"Baiklah Teme." Gumamnya.

Sasuke tersenyum licik, rencananya berjalan mulus. Naruto akan segera hancur ditangannya sendiri.

Mereka melakukannya. Sasuke dengan baik hati merampas kesucian sahabat pirangnya itu, tanpa Naruto tahu semua kegiatan itu terekam di dalam Handycam milik Sasuke.

'Kau akan hancur Naruto.' Batinnya.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sebenarnya ada beberapa scene di otak saya yang males saya ketikkan jadi ceritanya rada aneh, kaga nyambung mungkin?

Ini jg udh hampir tamat cm masih mau di edit dulu?

Review Ne?

Sekian terima Chanyeol bawa pulang Jungkook ..? ﾟﾘﾪ


	2. Chapter 2

●The Truth Untold●

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : Sasufemnaru

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

WARNING!

TYPO BERTEBARAN ; NO EYD ; Female naruto ; No yaoi ;

Matahari sudah mulai turun di ufuk

barat. Naruto menatap kosong kelangit yang kini berwarna jingga itu. Airmatanya mengering, setelah sejam yang lalu kegiatan mereka selesai Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya seusai menanamkan benih berkali-kali kedalam tubuhnya. Naruto setelahnya hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya. 'Apa yang telah aku lakukan?' Pikirnya merutuki kebodohannya. Apa yang akan dikatakan Menma jika tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi. Dadanya sesak dan sakit, hingga membuat Naruto terbatuk-batuk kencang.

"Darah?" Gumamnya melihat darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto berjalan sempoyongan menyusuri jalanan. Beberapa kali ia berhenti hanya untuk mengambil oksigen. Naruto bersimpuh didepan gedung apartemennya. Diremasnya roknya dengan kuat, tangisan itu kembali muncul. Kali ini ia merasa sangat hancur dan sakit sekaligus. Hujan mulai turun mengguyur tubuhnya yang lemah itu.

'I still want you Teme.' Batinnya pilu.

Keesokan harinya semua tampak berbeda untuk Naruto. Dirinya yang sedang demam memaksakan diri untuk kesekolah. Sesampainya di Sekolah, semua orang menatap sinis dirinya bahkan tidak sedikit yang tidak menggunjingnya.

"Cih jalang spertimu masih punya muka juga ya datang kesekolah kami ini." Ucap seorang gadis bernama Shion pada Naruto.

"Dasar Jalang murahan kau tidak pantas menggoda Sasuke kami." Katanya lagi

Plakkk

Naruto yang masih lemah langsung jatuh terduduk setelah mendapatkan tamparan dari Shion. Naruto terdiam, pandangannya kosong. 'Apa lagi ini?' Batinnya. Sebelum sebuah tendangan menghampirinya seseorang menolongnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura yang kini menjabat sebagai sahabat sejatinya.

"Kau itu lebih jalang Shion. Apa kau lupa dengan kelakuanmu itu hah? Kau yang dengan suka relanya mengangkang diatas ranjang para senior dan guru. Cih" kata Sakura sarkastik. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya mulai membicarakan Shion dan kelakuannya. Shion marah besar tetapi dia tahu siapa Sakura hingga membuatnya pergi berlalu dari tempat itu. Berurusan dengan Sakura sama saja dengan mengungkap keburukan sendiri.

"Ayo Naru kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu." Kata Sakura.

"I..ini.." kata Naruto setelah melihata tayangan video di smartphone Sakura. Disana terlihat Naruto yang sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya yang hanya memakai atasan yang sudah acak-acakan diatas tubuh Sasuke. Bahkan terdengar erangan Naruto dan ucapan vulgarnya. Tetapi sesungguhnya itu Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk mengatakannya.

"Naruto apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Kata Sakura lalu mengambil Smartphonenya kembali. Ia tidak sanggup melihat adegan panas itu lebih lama lagi.

"Kau tahu kan aku mencintai Sasuke tetapi kenapa kau.." ucapan Sakura terjeda sejenak. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan raut sedihnya.

Naruto menatap sakura sendu. Rautnya kemudian berubah datar.

"Kenapa? Aku menyukainya Sakura. Maaf aku mendahuluimu. Heh..tenang saja itu yang terakhir. Setelah ini selamat menikmati pria bekas jalang Sakura-chan. Ini juga yang terakhir kita bertemu. Maaf menyakitimu kawan." Kata Naruto datar. Sakura menatap nyalang ke arah Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka akan ditusuk dari belakang oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kauuu.." teriak Sakura marah. Tanpa mengindahkan Sakura, Naruto pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang dilanda emosi. Naruto menangis, langkahnya goyah membuatnya beberapa kali menabrak orang-orang yang dilaluinya.

"Aku bahagia Naruto. Itu yang selalu kau mau kan?khekhekhe.." bisik Sasuke pada Naruto yang tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Arigatou. Setelah ini aku akan pergi sesuai keinginanmu juga, Sasu-Teme. Arigatou." Gumamnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap datar dirinya.

"Cih sombong sekali." Gumam Sasuke.

"Uhukk uhukk..ughh uhukk.." Setelah berlari dari Sekolahnya membuatnya sakit lagi. Darah itu kembali keluar, bahkan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi seolah menyatakan Naruto itu Sosok mayat hidup berjalan.

'Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?' Batinnya lirih mengingat semua kesialan hidupnya.

Kakinya tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Jalanan yang sedang sepi membuatnya berdiam diri dalam posisi jatuhnya. Dibiarkannya jalanan itu dikotori darah yang terus keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

'Aku menjijikkan. Aku malu menghadapmu dan Kami-sama.'

Air matanya terus menetes, mengabaikan hatinya yang terus berkata kau tidak boleh menangis lagi Naru.

Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri, Naruto terbangun berjalan ke tengah jalan hingga tanpa disadarinya sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearahnya.

'Nii-chan' panggilnya dalam hati.

Naruto tidak ingat apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Ia hanya menatap wajah Dokter Kabuto yang sedang panik itu.

"Naru bertahanlah." Katanya

"Nii..."gumamnya lirih berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapai wajah Kabuto.

Naruto melihat banyak perawat mengelilinginya dengan wajah yang sama paniknya dengan Kabuto sebelum kegelapan kembali membawanya pergi.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya di sekelilingnya bukan lagi ruang rawat dirumah sakit. Ini empat yang sangat indah. Ia bahkan merasakan bunga-bunga yang sedang ia tiduri. Angin berhembus pelan menghantarkan kesejukan padanya. Bunga-bunga yang dilalui angin terlihat seperti bergoyang ria.

Naruto masih terbaring, matanya menatap langit biru sebiru mata indahnya.

"Kau suka heh?" Kata seseorang.

Naruto terkejut lalu melirik kearah sampingnya hingga wajah seseorang yang nampak tidak asing terperangkap dalam iris saphirenya.

"Nii-chan?" Gumamnya

Pemuda yang berbaring disampingnya itu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu imotou" katanya.

Maaf klo terlalu Mainstream dan kejam.. tapi kedepannya tidak akan seperti itu ?


End file.
